Pandawa
If you are looking for the hat of the same name, see Pandawa (hat). The or Pandawa's Pitcher class is a Sherpa warrior class. They are also the only class restricted to P2P (the restriction only applies to when the character is created). s vary a lot from other classes. They have many unique spells and also offer a whole new style of play, which makes them tricky to play, so not a class for beginners. They do have several attack spells, at least two from each element, which means you can get a wide range of s. The key aspect to s is their ability to enter the state 'Drunk'. s may only cast certain spells when drunk, and certain spells when sober. Early on players can only enter, and not leave this state, however once they obtain the spell Bamboo Milk, they may easily switch between the two states. This means that as well as knowing what spells to use in what situation, s must also know when to become 'Drunk' and when to remain Sober. As well as this Drunk aspect, s also feature several other unique spells, one of these is their elemental weakness spells. These weaknesses lower the target resistance, meaning that when stacked, the target can take considerably more damage. The other kind of spell unique to s is their ability to Pick up and Throw another character, with the spells Karcham and Chamrak. This allows them to manipulate the battlefield. Characteristics Class spells The class spells available to members of the Pandawa class are: Equipment Weapon Pandawas specialize in the Axe, which, like themselves, is a very versatile weapon. Not only is it very easy to acquire an Axe of any element early on, it is also easy to find one that boosts any characteristic of your choice. Staves are an alternative that provides an Area of Effect attack. Since most Staves deal Neutral damage, Strength builds can rely on it. Many Staves also require and give large boosts in Intelligence. See Damage: Class modifiers for more details. Class Set The Class Set is the Alcoholic Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build See the general Leveling guide. Temple At (4,-2) is the The Temple of Pandawa, where you can get info about Pandawas, and fight the Pandawa Dopple. Trivia * Pandawa is an anagram of Padawan, which is a Jedi apprentice in the Star Wars universe. Another possible way to "solve" the Pandawa name is "Panda Warrior". * The Pandawas were the five sons of Pandu in the Hindu epic, Mahabarata. They fought and won a war for their kingdom against their cousins, the Kauravas, the sons of Kuru. * The fighting style of the Pandawa, Pandawushu, is a form of drunken self defense. It is much like the real fighting style called Zui Quan, meaning "Drunken Boxing", also sometimes called Zuijiuquan (醉酒拳, literally "Drunken Alcohol Fist"). It is a traditional martial arts form, and also a classification of Wushu. That is probably the reason for calling the art form Pandawushu. Category:Class